Secret Desires
by LukeJames
Summary: Bo and Tamsin are fighting their feelings for each other but what happens when 'The Powers the Be' intervene. Valkubus of course. If you choose to read it thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The Powers That Be were shocked to say the least._

_Never had they had a case like this._

_Where two people who were meant to be together, soul mates, fought their feelings towards each other._

_They finally came to an agreement, they would have to intervene._

_When the time was right they got to work, they picked up the books and looked for the memory spell._

_It was a pretty simple spell but it took a lot out of them._

_'As they fight their feelings,_

_Let them hear what the other thinks,_

_Let them share dreams._

_This is our will until destiny comes true'_

_They watch, with amusement, as the event unfold between Tamsin and Bo._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - **Let me know what you think

Bo's POV

I was at the Dal early hoping Tamsin showed up. She'd been avoiding me since she kissed me in Brazenwood.

That was some kiss.

I still thought about it, still dreamt about it. Sometimes I even woke up feeling her lips on mine. I needed to confront her, to know why she kissed me.

Was she just happy I killed Whitman?

Did it mean anything to her?

Did it mean anything to me?

Before I could form anymore questions and put myself in a bad mood I heard Tamsin's voice, I turned around to face her and a smile appeared on my face almost immediately.

'_Where does she get off being so perfect?'_ I stood up and had to stop myself from running over to her.

"Who's perfect?" My curiosity had been peaked.

"Huh? N-no one" Tamsin stuttered.

_'Shit! Did I say that out loud?' _

I decided not to press her on the subject of her love life.

_'I need to know about that kiss! Why can't I stop thinking about that day in Brazenwood? Dammit I'm with Lauren! I need to stop thinking about Tamsin, her lips and how good she'd look in my bed, naked.'_

"What?!" Tamsin's voice pierced through my thoughts.

_'Is she blushing? She is that's so cute'_ The thought crossed my mind.

"I don't blush succubitch!" Tamsin always seemed to be on the defensive around me.

"Whatever Valkyrie, come sit with us" I attempted to drag her to the table, where Kenzi and Dyson were waiting for me to come back.

"Come on TamTam, stop being so stubborn" The nickname had the expected effect.

"Fine, fine only if you swear to never use that nickname again!" She holds her hands up in defeat and allowed me to drag her to the table

I pulled out a chair for her to sit down, receiving a look from Kenzi.

"Dyson" Tamsin nodded at the wolf and he simply nodded back.

_'I'm so glad she passed the Dawning but I still need to apologise for missing it' _Tamsin's eyes avoided mine when I looked at her.

"Tamsin it's okay, I don't blame you for missing my Dawning, I know you probably had more important things to do than show up here" Sure I was upset she didn't show but she's a detective and I didn't even know if we were friends.

"Bo? What are you talking about? Tamsin hasn't said a word" Dyson said, confusion clear in his expression and voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

Kenzi looked at me with the same expression as the wolf "She hasn't BoBo"

I glanced up at Tamsin and she looked just as confused as I felt.

Fear flashed through her eyes before she closed them. She appeared to be in deep thought.

_'I need my vodka'_

"That's the only thing you need? How about an explanation why everyone is being so confusing! Ugh wait here" I made my way to the bar and asked Trick for a shot glass and a bottle of vodka, he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Tamsin" He just nodded and began serving the other customers.

I handed her the bottle and placed the shot glass in front of her and she grinned "Thanks but we need to talk. I think I know what's happening"

Before I could question her, she dragged me into the bathroom.

She checked if anyone else was in here and then turned to face me.

"What's going Tamsin? You're starting to worry me" I was growing even more confused.

"I never asked for the vodka, I thought it"

"Oh… So I can hear your thoughts?"

"Yeah, I think so"

_'Bo? Can you hear me?'_

"Yeah of course I can you… Wait did you think that?" Tamsin slowly nodded and my heart sank at the look in her eyes; so vulnerable, so scared.

"Can you hear mine?" I really didn't want her to say yes.

"I think so, think something"

_'I need to feed' _I thought, hoping my eyes didn't flash blue.

"Yeah I can hear you. When's the last time you fed?" Concern was clear in her voice.

"Couple of days. Why are you offering again?" I winked.

"You wish Succubitch" Tamsin made a move for the door.

I watched her walk out, I would normally be disappointed with the rejection but Tamsin always seemed to forget the fact that I can read sexual auras and hers was off the charts.

I splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to calm down my arousal and then walked out. The bar was empty except from Tamsin, Trick, Kenzi and Dyson.

"I take it they know?" I asked Tamsin once I reached them.

She just nodded and looked away.

"What could be causing this Trick?" I asked my grandfather.

"Mmm I have an idea but I'll need to do some research first" He says, thinking over his options.

"What kind of idea?" Tamsin was starting to sound more annoyed by the minute.

"It's some kind of spell, that I'm sure of but a spell like this calls for great power meaning a group but more than that I don't know."

_'Great! Now I have to be careful of what I think around her as well! Gives me an excuse to continue avoiding her! SHIT Gods please tell me she didn't hear that! Please, please, please'_

I looked at Tamsin as soon as I heard her thoughts racing, her eyes met mine and my hunger tried to surface.

_'Tamsin I never knew you begged' _Her aura spiked once more and I grinned at her nervous expression.

_'I don't beg Succubitch.' _She crossed her arms over her chest, neither of us had realised that the others had stopped talking and were watching us with amused expressions plastered on their faces.

We were lost in our thoughts battle, drowning out the rest of the world.

_'I bet I could make you' _I challenged, knowing she hated backing down.

_'Is that so?' _I nodded.

_'Is that before or after i've finished making you scream my name?' _Yep, pretty fucking sure my eyes glowed blue at moment as I tried to contain a moan.

_'Hasn't anyone ever told you not to make promises you can't keep' _She just smirked and tilted her head_._

_'I'm not known to listen to anyone. You better take care of your hunger and soon. Don't want another body lying around from a feed gone wrong.'_

_'You're not the one who can read sexual auras Valkyrie and let me you, yours is off of the fucking charts.' _A bit of teasing never hurt anyone.

_'Whatever, I'm out of here. I need a shower'_

_'Yeah, a cold one would be best' _I said, still teasing.

I chuckled as I heard her growl in response.

Kenzi cleared her throat and Dyson chuckled, both looked vey entertained.

"What?" We both asked in unison.

They just laughed harder. I felt Tamsin's eyes on me and I looked at her, she immediately averted her eyes elsewhere.

"I'm off. Let me know what you find out" She announced and once again I found myself watching as she strolled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN -** Please let me know what you think...

Tamsin's POV

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Why her? I want her so badly it's painful! I told her I wanted to hear her scream my name! Stupid Tamsin' _

I decided to go back to avoiding her. I'd always managed to keep my composure around her but never my thoughts.

Thoughts of how much I wanted her, needed her even. How much I wanted to feel her, all of her.

The thoughts weren't just about sex, those I could handle.

_'Fucking feelings!' _I cursed myself,_ 'Why couldn't she be the killer I was supposed to arrest? Why is she so perfect?'_

Before I agreed to it my mind flashed to her face, her beautiful, contagious smile and her eyes.

Her eyes, both brown and blue. Eyes that I could've drowned in and not cared.

I gradually made my way to the hotel I was staying in, while my truck was getting fixed.

As my hotel came into view I let out a sigh of relief; finally I could have some peace and quite.

I finally reached the wooden door, unlocked it and made my way inside. The room wasn't anything special, there was a broken coffee table which happened while I was drunk and thinking about the one and only unaligned Succubus. A simple TV which sat on a metal table in front of the small brown sofa, a small bathroom, a kitchen and a double bed.

As soon as I stepped through the threshold, I threw my jacket on the sofa as I made my way to the, practically empty fridge, pulled out a beer bottle and opened it.

I downed it in one go, I had never been a fan of beer but alcohol was alcohol.

_'I'm sure I have some vodka laying around somewhere?'_ I checked near the bed and sure enough there was an almost empty bottle next to it.

I downed that as well; I sat on the bed and sighed _'I wish Bo was here… Wow where did that come from?'_ I shook my head as I tried to clear my head of all thoughts leading to Bo.

I decided to try and catch up on some much needed sleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep .

The dream was innocent at first but quickly turned deadly.

_Bo and I were at the Dal, each minding our own business, I was trying not to stare at her perfect body; she was wearing a black tank top that hugged her in all the right ways, black leather pants that showed off her amazing ass and her usual black boots. I was in jeans and a red tank top._

_"Waiting for someone?" I finally asked, turning my body so I was facing her._

_"Yeah, Lauren was meant to be here a while ago" Her voice sounded distant. My expression gave nothing away, it never did. But inside my chest my heart shattered._

_Before I could ask her anything else a guy ran in through the door, covered in blood. Bo and I stood up and rapidly made our over to him._

_Bo, noticed the deep gash on his forehead, breathed her chi into him._

_"What the hell happened? What's with all the blood?" I questioned the young man._

_"Goblins" He said before he passed out, probably from fear._

_"Shit! Come on Hot-pants lets go kick some goblin ass" I took her hand and started walking towards the door, I stopped when I felt her intertwine our fingers, I looked down at our hands then back at her._

_A shy smile played on her lips and I just grinned, gently squeezed her hand in mine before leading the way outside._

_As soon as we stepped outside we heard a bone chilling scream, I let go of her hand and made my way towards the bone chilling shriek. I glanced back to see Bo close behind me._

_I turned into the alleyway and gasped, this specific goblin was tall. I had dealt with a couple of goblins in my lifetimes but none of them were this tall. I quickly scanned my surroundings for whatever let loose that cry._

_Bo swore behind me "Shit! Tamsin that thing is huge" I merely chuckled._

_"Do you have any type of weapon on you?" I asked calmly._

_She took two daggers out of her left boot and threw one my way._

_I heard her yell something but I couldn't make out her words as its fist made contact with my stomach making me stumble backwards a few steps before I tilted my head and smirked "Now, now that wasn't very nice at all" I ducked as the thing tried to get another hit in and I swiped its legs. The creature hissed as its body hit the cold, hard floor._

_Bo was suddenly by my side and I turned to face her._

_"Are you okay?" I'm not used to people caring so I just shrugged my shoulders, not giving her a real answer. The goblin stood up and the next thing I felt was a blow to the back of my skull then darkness surrounded me._

I jolted awake, covered in sweat, my whole body is shook in fear and pain.

"Bo" Her name fell from my lips and I got up way too quickly and had to sit down on the edge of the bed as I willed the room to stop spinning.

Once everything stopped swirling, I made a slower attempt to stand up, this time succeeding. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my leather jacket and started to run towards the Dal.

_'Please let her be okay! Please let it be a twisted dream!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - **Sorry it took so long to update, if you're still reading a massive thank you :) Let me know what you think.

Bo's POV

My eyes shot open. I felt a body on top of me and my instincts kicked in; I started struggling.

"Bobo relax, it's just me" Kenzi's voice calmed me down.

"Kenzi? What the hell happened?" My voice sounded weak, almost forced.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. We were watching a movie and you went in the kitchen to grab some ice-cream and then I heard a 'thump'. I went to check up on you and you were unconscious on the floor. I couldn't wake you up and I got so scared" I watched tears well my best friend's eyes and I pulled her towards me in a tight hug. "I called D-man and he helped me carry you upstairs but he wouldn't leave."

I looked around expecting him to show up "where is he then?"

"He left. I managed to convince him once I promised him I'd keep him updated"

"How long was I out?" The events of the night before were slowly but surely coming back to me.

"The must have been some dream-"

"That was a dream? It felt so real" I cut her off.

"You were screaming Tamsin's name and not in the good way" Kenzi always took pleasure in teasing me.

"Tamsin!" I jerked myself from my bed and searched for my shoes after I realised I was still dressed.

"Bo calm down. It was only a dream" Kenzi's attempt at reassuring me failed but I was grateful that she tried in the first place.

"What if she's hurt?" I wasn't listening to Kenzi's voice as she pleaded for me to stop and think about things.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter. I turned around to see Kenzi was chasing after me.

"Hurry up Kenz!" I yelled as I swung my front door open and ran to my yellow car.

I waited for Kenzi to reach me, thankfully she was quick, I unlocked the car and hoped inside the driver's seat.

As soon as my best friend shut her side of the car I start the ignition and drove to the bar.

I parked in the parking lot and opened the door, leaving Kenzi to turn the car of and lock the doors.

I rushed inside, running into a couple of Fae on their way out, my eyes scanned the almost packed bar.

_'Tamsin?'_ I knew if she was here she'd hear me.

_'Bo'_

I heard my name and followed where it came from. Tamsin was leaning against a pool table, as soon as I saw her she turned her gaze towards me and our eyes locked. I began walking towards her, trying to contain my relief at seeing the breathtakingly beautiful woman. I didn't plan on making a big deal out of finding out she was okay but it looked like the blonde had a very different idea.

I saw Tamsin smile, a genuine smile as she ran to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

I lost myself in her embrace as I wrapped my arms just as tightly around her neck.

I didn't realise a tear had made its way down my cheek until Tamsin pulled away and wiped it away.

"You're okay! It was just a dream" I kept telling myself, arms still around the Valkyrie's neck.

"Wait," She pulled away just enough to look at me "A Goblin dream?"

I nodded "You too?"

Tamsin's eyes said everything her lips weren't. As I looked in her eyes my gaze travelled south to her lips. An overwhelming urge to claim her lips made itself known.

I started to lean in, my eyes once again locked with the blonde detective, she looked unsure but copied my action as she also began to lean in prepared to meet my lips.

We jumped apart at the sound of Kenzi clearing her throat.

"Your keys Bo" She threw me my keys and made her way to the bar, no doubt for a drink.

Tamsin cleared her throat and started fidgeting with her nails.

"So…"

"So…" Suddenly I felt very awkward, the need to claim the Valkyrie's lips hadn't left but the moment had passed.

"We should talk to Trick. Fill him in on the new development" I agreed.

We made our way towards the bar and a very tired looking Blood king.

"Ah, ladies what can I get you?" My grandfather greeted us.

"We have to talk old man" Tamsin stopped me from saying anything as she cut straight to the point.

I watched as Trick signalled to a tipsy looking guy to take over the bar until he was back.

We followed him down to his office and sat down in the armchairs in the middle of the messy office. The office was full of books, paperwork and very old and fragile looking antiques.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked once he shut the door and made his way back to us.

"We shared a dream" Tamsin sighed behind me.

"Oh, well I've done more research but I've come up blank." Trick informed us, his voice full of regret.

_'I need to leave'_ I glanced up to look at Tamsin but her eyes were glued to the floor.

_'Tamsin, whats wrong?'_ I asked trying to make eye contact.

I faintly heard the door open and close.

_'Nothing I just have to go.'_ She started making her way around me to the door.

I wasn't going to watch her walk away again so I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she faced me.

"Bo please, let me leave" Hearing her beg crushed me in a way I'd never experienced before.

"Tamsin… I'm glad you're okay, don't leave" I didn't know what I was saying.

"Bo I can't be around you" She sounded so lonely, so broken.

She made another move for the door.

"Tamsin please" I begged.

The next thing I knew she spun around and grabbed my face in her hands and crushed our lips together in a mind-blowing kiss.

I immediately kissed her back, sliding my tongue over her bottom lip requesting entrance which was granted. My tongue invaded her mouth and began a war with hers, before I could deepen the kiss anymore she pulled away, panting.

"I can't Bo, you have Lauren. I'm not worth it, I'll never be good enough for anyone especially for you" This time when she left I didn't try to stop her, my mind was racing. Her confession was the only thing I could think about. I subconsciously brought my fingers to my lips, missing the way Tamsin's lips felt on mine.

"Bo? Are you down here?" Lauren's voice broke my trance.

"Yeah" I replied as I removed my fingers from my lips.

"Hey baby" Lauren's voice filled Trick's office as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hi, is everything okay?" I asked my girlfriend.

_'My girlfriend, whom I love more than anything! Why did Tamsin have to kiss me like that again?'_

"Yeah, perfect" She paused and looked at me "Are _you _okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you know just things with Tamsin and all" I remembered to late that I hadn't told Lauren what was going on.

"Tamsin?" She questioned, her voice on edge.

"Yeah, we can hear each other's thoughts" I explained everything that had happened, leaving out the kiss, what happened at the Dal after the dream and the thoughts we shared.

Lauren was silent for a very long time before she asked me something I couldn't believe crossed her mind "What kind of things does she think about?"

"Lauren!" I exclaimed, she gave me a questioning look, as if she was asking me what she did wrong. "First of all how could you ask me that? Did you really think I'd tell you? Her thoughts are private, not mine to share with whoever I please!"

At first I thought I was to harsh but then my mind went back to her confession, they way her eyes pleaded me to understand.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you cared about her that much" Jealousy clear in her tone.

"It's not just because it's Tamsin. I wouldn't share anyone's thoughts"

"Bo I don't want to argue. How about we go upstairs and join the rest?" I smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN -** Sorry this chapter took so long, writer's block :( thank you if you're still reading. Please let me now what you think, your reviews motivate me to write quicker.

Tamsin's POV

_'I can't Bo, you have Lauren. I'm not worth it, I'll never be good enough for anyone especially for you'_

Why couldn't have I just kept my mouth shut. I practically told her I have feelings for her.

"Hey Tamsin, wanna have a game of pool?" I shook my head at the wolf and walked towards the bar, to my favourite stall.

"Vodka please and leave the bottle." I requested as Trick approached me.

He nodded and handed me a bottle of said liquor and a shot glass.

I watched the door as various customers left and entered, I almost chocked on my drink when I saw Lauren walk in.

I glanced at the stairs, wondering why the Succubus hadn't come up yet; I watched as Lauren made her way towards Trick and then towards the stairs.

I poured myself another drink, downed it and made my way towards Dyson "Does the offer still stand wolf?"

"Obviously"

"Good, get ready to buy me a drink."

I racked the balls, Dyson got the cues and the game began.

As soon as the game began I was kicking Dyson's wolfy ass. I only had one more ball to hit when suddenly Bo's voice made its way to my ears

_'Why did she have to kiss me?'_

I was about to aim for the eight ball when I heard Bo's voice which put my plans to win on hold as the eight ball flew off the table.

I heard Dyson chuckle as he went to retrieve the ball as I quickly scanned the bar. I saw her straight away, leaning against the bar with Lauren, holding her hand as the doctor brushed aa stray strand of hair from Bo's face.

My heart suddenly felt heavy.

_'I'm sorry Bo' _I thought, for the first time hoping she was listening.

_'Tamsin? Where are you?' _I saw her looking around before her eyes settled on me.

As our eyes locked, I felt the world slip away, nothing else matter at that precise moment but her eyes, her beautiful, kind brown and blue eyes.

I was brought back to reality when Dyson cleared his throat "Your turn partner"

"I think I'm gonna call it a night" I managed to force out.

"Are you okay?" He always worried.

I simply nodded and made my way out of the Dal.

_'Tamsin, wait' _I tensed as soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

I slowly turned around, not wanting to talk to Bo or anyone.

"What?" I tried to sound annoyed maybe even angry at being denied to leave but failed miserably.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bo's eyes begged me to tell her. I brought my hand and brushed my thumb against her cheek, I watched as she relaxed against my touch and her eyes fluttered shut.

I leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her forehead "You know why Bo" I whispered as I gave her one last kiss on her other cheek, tears filled my eyes as I forced myself to remove my hand and walk away from the only person I've ever cared about.

'_I'm not good enough for her, I'll never be'_ I thought as I felt a single tear stroll down my cheek as I made my way towards my hotel room for some much needed, dreamless sleep.

As soon as I walked inside my phone went off. Unknown number flashed on the screen, I eventually answered.

"Hello?" I answer the call in a questioning tone.

"Tamsin? It's Trick, can you come back to the Dal? I have information on yours and Bo's situation" He informed me before he hanged up.

I sighed and walked back out, locking the door behind me.

_'Shit, I'm really not ready to face Bo'_ A comforting pain settled on my heavy, broken heart.

I would normally be happy to see everyone's favourite Succubus but that was before she knew I cared about her, I knew nothing would change, she could never care about someone like me.

_'I can take a life without remorse, I'm the killer not her.'_

A sharp jab in my heart snapped me out of my thoughts and I instinctively placed my hand over my chest as I willed it to stop hurting.

What happened in next few seconds still has me confused, the pain kept increasing. Bo's name fell from my lips and something clicked inside of me. I took off running, not aware of where I was running to.

I let my heart and our connection lead me to her.

She was in a lot of pain.

That was all I could think.

I knew when I had to turn a corner. It was like something was helping me.

All I knew was that would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

I wasn't questioning where I was running to, I just kept running, shoving people out of my way as my heart raced. The closer I seemed to get to my destination the less my heart ached

I was near the Dal and I found myself in an alleyway close to the bar.

I looked around but saw nothing other than bins and other appliances humans had thrown out.

I heard movement behind the bin furtherest from me and I stealthily made my way towards it. I could hear someone breathing shallow breaths "Who's there?"

Bo's voice floated to my ears and I let out an almost silent growl, her voice was low, barely a whisper.

_'Bo it's just me, don't speak'_

_'Tamsin?'_

_'Yeah, can you walk?'_

_'No, I'm bleeding out and fast'_

I cursed under my breath as I immediately made my way behind the bin.

I gasped when I saw the condition she was in.

She had a deep gash on her forehead, blood still trickling down the side of the face, her white, button up shirt was drenched in blood and her leather pants were ripped, expositing some bloodied skin.

_'Bo! What the hell happened?'_ I panicked and ran to her side.

_'Under Fae' _She let out a breath and collapsed into my arms.

_'Bo, you need to feed.' _I leaned down and placed my lips on hers, trying to get her to feed.

Nothing.

I tried again, this time sliding my tongue along her bottom lip.

_'Come on Bo'_

My arm went around the brunette's back and the other one under her knees, I lifted her up and began carrying her to the home she shared with the human. Luckily not many people were around so we didn't attract a lot of attention. The ones that dared to stare or send me questioning looks received a death glare, courtesy of me.

I sighed in relief when we arrived at the Succubus' home and made my way to the front door.

Bo had regained a bit of consciousness by the time I reached the front and she insisted she could stand on her own two feet; eventually I gave up and let her stand on her her own, I placed my hands on her hips to steady her and to hold her incase she fainted again. I knocked on the rundown door, hoping Kenzi was inside.

After a minute of waiting I still hadn't heard anything from inside.

I picked the lock and after an infuriating amount of time I swung the door open and carefully made my way inside, my arms back at Bo's waist.

We made our way to the couch and I laid her on it.

_'Thank you Tamsin'_

_'Bo you need to feed'_

I took off her black leather jacket and my blue one as I once again placed my lips on hers but this she slid her tongue over my bottom lip, requesting entrance which I happily granted.

As soon as I parted my lips she leaned back and breathed in my chi, I felt the pull deep in soul and I moaned in relief.

I could feel myself growing weaker as I allowed Bo to take as much as she needed, she stopped feeding which caused me to open my eyes.

The gash on her forehead was healed, I lifted her top and saw that the wound was still faintly bleeding.

"What are you doing Bo? You need to heal fully." I glanced at her and saw worry in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you" Her tone suggested that she wasn't just referring to taking too much of my chi, which I know tastes different to others she had feed from.

I tried to wrap my mind around what she was saying.

Then it hit me.

She had worked out my feelings for her.

"Just feed. You won't hurt me, if I need to I can push you away so you don't drain me." I decided to play dumb, I didn't want to talk about my developing feelings towards the stunning woman before me.

I crashed out lips together and she parted her lips quickly to allow my probing tongue access.

When the need for air arose we parted and she hid her head in the crook of my neck.

Once she regained her breath, she moved her head from my neck and I found myself drowning in her bright blue eyes as she brought her lips to my ear and whispered "We should go upstairs"

Shivers shot down my spine the moment her breath was on my neck as she spoke, I grabbed her hand and eagerly led her upstairs to her bedroom.

I heard her chuckle, no doubt at my eagerness. I couldn't care less.

I dragged her over to the bed once we reached the top of the stairs and attacked her lips. I moaned into the kiss as I began unbuttoning her bloody shirt and pushing it off her shoulders; never breaking the kiss.

I felt Bo's hands travel to the hem of red tank top, I raised my arms and she pulled it off, breaking the kiss.

I suddenly felt awkward, standing in front of the Succubus as we tried to catch our breath. Her eyes locked on mine, I saw uncertainty flash through her normal brown coloured eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"You need to heal Bo" I reasoned with her, glancing down at her abdomen.

The wound had finally stopped bleeding but still looked pretty bad.

I cupped her face and felt her relax in my hand, I connected our lips again. My hands rested on her waist and her arms around my neck.

I pulled her impossibly closer to me as I began to undo the button on her leather pants and then the zipper.

Without taking the piece of clothing off I slowly slid my hand inside her panties. I gasped at how wet she was already. She captured my lips as soon as I pulled away from the kiss to get some much needed oxygen into my lungs and began to pull out my chi.

I felt myself growing weaker as more of my life force was being stolen. I pushed her away with my last remaining strength, pulling my hand out of her panties. I fell back on the bed and tried to get my breathing under control.

"Did I take too much?" Her voice was laced with worry and a hint of guilt. My heart started doing summersaults at the thoughts that Bo cared enough about me to worry.

"Just need to get my breath back" I replied, trying and failing miserably at calming her down.

"I'm so sorry Tamsin, your chi is just so different, it's not like anything i've ever tasted" She was pacing back and forth, I could see the panic written across her face.

"BO!" I waited for her to stop pacing and look at me "I'm okay, I've had worse in my lifetimes."

"I could've killed you Tamsin!" She screamed at me.

"Come on Bo! I'm strong enough to push you away if I need to!" I found myself shouting too.

When Bo stayed silent for a couple of minutes and I had caught my breath there was a knock at the door.

"I should go" I glanced down to Bo's stomach and saw that the wound had healed "Glad you healed up nicely"

I searched for my tank top while Bo went to grab a clean one. I finally located the discarded piece of clothing and pulled it over my head and adjusted it over my torso.

I stole a glance towards Bo and saw that she was wearing a black tank top. The knocking resumed and snapped me out of my trance and I cleared my throat "You should probably get that"

"SHIT!" Bo swore and guilt flashed in her eyes.

"What now?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Lauren was supposed to come over, I think she's early"

My heart crushed and my breath caught in my throat at the mention of Bo's plans with her girlfriend.

I kept my composure and calmed myself down "Better not keep your girl waiting then"

_'This was a mistake'_ I thought, momentarily forgetting that she could hear me.

"Don't say or think that Tamsin" Bo whined.

"It was Bo but I'm glad you're fine" I tried to make my way downstairs and to the front door when Bo grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

I shut my eyes, the last time she stopped me this way I kissed her. The memory flashed behind my closed eyelids as I tried to keep my breathing in check.

When I opened my eyes I saw Bo's eyes were also clenched shut.

She slowly opened them and a smile found its way on her perfect face "Nice memory"

"Huh? You saw it too?" Inside I was panicking, what else did we share.

The knocks became more urgent and Bo released her hold on my wrist and we began to make our way down the creaking stairs.

On my way out I grabbed my jacket off of the sofa and put it on. I reached the front door with her hot on my heels, I took one last look at the brunette beauty known as Bo Dennis and smiled a sad smile.

Before I could turn the handle and open the door she took my free hand in hers, raised it to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

I let go of the handle and crushed our lips together in a goodbye kiss, before she could respond I pulled away and opened the door to reveal an excited Lauren. Bo let go my hand and greeted her girlfriend.

Lauren's eyes never left mine and she also greeted Bo.

"See you" I called out to Bo as I made my way outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo's POV

"See you" I watched as Tamsin's figure disappears.

_'Why do I always watch her leave?'_

"What was Tamsin doing here?" Lauren asked me

"She was just healing me. I ran into an Under Fae and she found me." I reply, taking Lauren's hand in mine and kissed her cheek.

"Oh… So you two just finished…" Whatever she was going to say must've gotten stuck in her throat.

I looked at her and shook my head "No. No we didn't"

I heard her breathe out a sigh of relief before she arched her brow, questioning me.

"We didn't Lauren, it was just a feeding kiss" I explained, feeling like I was lying to her about the events that happened earlier.

"She must have pretty powerful chi if she managed to heal you with just a kiss."

"Yeah, she does…" I trailed off.

My mind went back our goodbye kiss, no one had ever kissed me like Tamsin did. So much passion. She sees both sides of me, not just the Succubus and definitely not just the vulnerable side.

_'Dammit Tamsin! I can't have feelings for her. I'm in a loving relationship with Lauren! Lauren who I waited for two years to be with, whom I love.'_ I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head but the attempt was futile as a little voice in the back of my mind spoke _'Lauren the woman who's scared of me, the woman who doesn't fully trust me, the woman who thought I was killing again'_

When Lauren cleared her throat I jumped.

"You okay babe?" She asked sweetly.

I just nodded, not being able to find my voice due to my thoughts.

"So what did you have planned?" She winked and licked her lips. It would normally turn me on but after the events with Tamsin she's all I can think about.

"Movie?" I finally found my voice and suggested an idea.

Lauren nodded and asked "What movie were you thinking of?"

I shrugged to let her know that she could choose, I wasn't intending to be cold towards her but my thoughts kept going back to Tamsin and the betrayal I felt when Lauren didn't believe me regarding Kenzi's disappearance.

"Bo are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded but I could see she wasn't convinced so I added "Just have lot on my mind"

I turned around and made my way towards the kitchen. The more I thought about Tamsin the more my heart ached, it got to the point that I was in so much pain I found on my knees, clutching at my heart and tears in my eyes.

"I picked 'Turner & Hooch' hope that's okay with you?"

I couldn't answer, I knew if I opened my mouth all that would come out would be a scream.

"Bo?" I saw Lauren's blonde hair as she made her way closer to me "Bo! What's wrong baby?"

I opened my mouth and groaned "Call Trick and tell him to get everyone to the Dal"

I watched as Lauren took out her phone and dialled my grandfather's number.

"Trick, it's Lauren something's wrong with Bo" My heart hurt a bit more at the tone of the blonde's voice.

"Okay" With that I observed as she hanged up and put her phone in her jeans.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded and she helped me to my feet, keeping an arm around my waist to steady me.

We took our time making our way towards my car, I handed her the keys and opened the passenger side door and got in.

I finally heard the other door open and Lauren turned the key in the ignition and sighed as the car roared to life.

The pain lessened the closer we got to the Dal but it was still present.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Lauren's voice; her tone filled with worry.

"Better but it still hurts" I gasped as the pain suddenly intensified before calming down again.

"What hurts exactly?" Her voice now contained a hint of curiosity.

"My heart" I closed my eyes and fell into a short, restless sleep.

I woke up and we were already parked outside the Dal, the car already switched off.

"Hey, you're awake" I felt Lauren's lips on my forehead and then my lips. I couldn't kiss her back, she pulled away, confusion written across her face.

"Sorry, we should get inside, the pain is a bit better but still hurts" I kissed her lips shortly and open the car door, she followed and was at my side within seconds arms around my waist and we made our way inside.

"Bobo what the hell happened?" I was greeted by a tackle hug from Kenzi.

"I'm not sure where's Trick?" I asked her as I returned the hug.

"He's downstairs with Detective Valkybitch" My heart ached at the mention of the blonde's name.

"Tamsin's here?" I questioned, making sure I had heard right.

Kenzi nodded and made her to the bar where Dyson was leaning and began talking to him and knowing my best friend she would be comparing him to Wolverine. I silently made my way downstairs to where Kenzi said Trick and Tamsin were. When I reached the last step I heard voices and I recognised them as the two people I needed to see.

I knocked on the closed door and waited

"Who is it?" Tricks voice sounded tired.

"Bo" I answered.

"Shit" I heard Tamsin's voice.

"Oh hey, come on in" I opened the door, slower than was necessary.

"Hey Trick" I greeted my grandfather before turning my attention to Tamsin "Hey"

She looked at me, nodded and turned her stare back to the floor.

"Bo how are you feeling?" Trick's voice was filled with concern, this caused Tamsin to look up at me again.

_'Are you okay?' _Tamsin silently asked me.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened to me"

"What did you feel exactly?"

"It's hard to explain Trick but like someone repeatedly stabbed my heart and then ripped it out of chest." My hand rested on my chest where my heart hid underneath.

"Mmm" I looked at him hoping he would shine some light on the situation "I think we should go upstairs -"

"No" Tamsin cut off Trick.

"Whats going on?" I asked curiously.

"Well, as I was telling Tamsin I have a pretty good idea on what's going on" Trick explained to me.

I raised my brow asking him to elaborate on his answer.

"I contacted some people I knew back in the day and some of them had heard of something similar happening before. They informed me that 'The Powers That Be' are most likely behind this" He finished his explanation and I heard Tamsin sigh.

"The Powers That Be? Who the hell are they?" There always seemed to be new types of creatures.

"They exist to make sure that the Faes lives follow their destined paths and important events occur."

"Okaaaay" I prolonged the word, hoping he would elaborate on his answer.

"He means that we aren't following the right path and they are trying to put us on it" Tamsin huffed out.

"What right path?" I glanced between Trick and Tamsin.

They both shook their heads letting me know they have no idea.

"So was the pain because of them?" Trick nodded and raised his eyes to meet Tamsin's wondering gaze.

"When did the pain begin?" Trick's questioning tone filled the room.

"After Tamsin left" I stared at her and waited for her to look at me, when she finally did our eyes locked and my breath caught in the back of my throat.

I hadn't really noticed the way her eyes shined when the light reflected in them.

Tamsin cleared her throat and broke eye contact with me and left.

"Is anything going on between you and Tamsin?" Trick asked me as soon as the door shut behind the stubborn Valkyrie.

I fixed my gaze on the floorboards not wanting to see his reaction "Well, I don't know but her chi tastes like nothing i've ever tasted before; I think I care about her. I know she has my back no matter what and after our trip to Brazenwood I'm even more confused about my feelings towards her."

"I see" I raised my eyebrow tearing my eyes away from the floor to look at him

"What aren't you telling gramps?" I was sick of people holding back information.

"Does it hurt when you're apart?" I nodded.

"Does your skin burn when she's near?" I nodded again, guilt washed over me.

"What does this mean Trick?" I pleaded.

"I think you know Bo"

I did know, I was falling for her.

"We should go upstairs, Kenzi's probably still talking Dyson's ear off and comparing him to various movies"

Trick chuckled and we made our way upstairs, towards our friends.

As we emerged from the stairs Trick went behind the bar to grab a beer for Kenzi and I scanned the bar and my eyes glued on the blonde woman that was leaning against the wall while she waited for the wolf to take his shot.

_'We should talk. Meet me in the bathroom?'_ My gaze still fixed on her I saw her nod in my direction and she whispered in Dyson's ear. He simply nodded and I followed her body as she made her way to restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** - Please let me know what you think. Thank you if you're still reading.

Tamsin's POV

I made my way to the bathroom slowly as I felt Bo's eyes on me. I gripped the handle and went inside.

As I waited my mind went back to Trick's words _'You care about her don't you?'_

I let out a frustrated breath and placed my hands on the sink wondering what was taking Bo so long.

_'I can do this! She just wants to talk to me'_ I kept telling myself over and over.

Suddenly I felt a hand settle on top of mine and as usual I tensed. I looked up and into Bo's piercing, brown eyes "You need to relax detective, I don't bite" She smiled then added "Not hard anyway"

I cleared my throat "So what did you want to talk about Succubus? It better be important I was kicking Dyson's ass at our game"

"You're always kicking his ass and yes, it is important" She moved closer to me and I instinctively moved back, feeling the cold tiles against my back.

The closer she got the harder it was to think straight "Bo what are you doing?" I managed to rasp out.

"You know I had a great relationship with Lauren before you came along and messed with my head" She kissed my cheek and then asked "You just had to kiss me didn't you?"

I kissed her three times so I wasn't quite sure which time she meant.

"Brazenwood?" I asked and she nodded.

"I-i don't know, I j-just couldn't help it." I stuttered. _'Pull yourself together Tamsin!'_

I saw her grin and mentally slapped myself a couple of hundred times for forgetting about the mind reading.

"Don't lie to me Tamsin, why did you kiss me in Brazenwood?" I felt her move her body away from mine and instantly missed the heat radiating off her body.

"You survived" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I continued to look in her eyes "It's quite simple actually, when I saw Whitman on the floor and your dagger in his chest my heart started racing, I thought I was going to loose you but you survived and I realised then that I couldn't live without you in my life"

I heard her gasp and then her lips were on mine. I knew I couldn't go down this road so I pushed her off me.

"What the hell Bo?" I raised my voice.

She averted her gaze to the floor and stuttered "S-sorry, I don't k-know what came o-ver me"

"You have Lauren! You can't just go around kissing me! I have feelings too you know!" I growled as I mentioned the Doctor's name.

"Tamsin it's not that simple!" The anger in her voice clear "I was happy with Lauren, I really was but now all I can think about is _you_, all I dream about is _you_, all I want is _you_!"

"W-what!?" I stuttered before my mind registered what the woman before me had just admitted.

"You heard me" Her voice was low and full of guilt.

I lunged at her, once again crushing out lips in a mind numbing kiss. I felt her immediately respond and felt her tongue sweep my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow her tongue access. I backed her against the door and pinned her wrists above her. She moaned in my mouth which increased the wetness between my own legs. "Tamsin" I heard her sigh.I stopped kissing her and pulled away just enough so I could look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you" As soon as those three words left her lips I attacked her neck, kissing and biting her pulse point hard enough that Bo moaned but careful not to mark her. I moved one of my hands away from her wrist and placed it on her hip, slowly moving it upwards under her shirt and cupping her right breast. Her nipple hardened as I brushed my thumb over it.

"I so wish you weren't wearing a bra right now" I whispered against her neck and I felt her shiver. I removed my hand from her breast and started brushing my fingers over her stomach and moved my lips to her forehead, kissing her gently before I unbuttoned her leather pants and snaked my free hand inside. I gasped when my fingers stroked her clit through her underwear, her panties soaked. I leaned in again and kissed her with everything I had and slipped my tongue in her mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth before her muscle fought for dominance with my own. I teasingly slipped my hand inside her panties, through her slick folds.

"Mmmm Tamsin" Bo moaned against my lips. Suddenly I remembered where we were and changed my mind about teasing her and thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck! Tamsin! H-harder" I added a third finger, plunging in and out and brushing my thumb against her clit, softly at first and then held it there.

"Cum for me Succubus" I felt her inner walls begin to clench around my fingers as her orgasm drew nearer.

"TAMSIN!" She quietly screamed.

She moved the fabric of my sleeve and she placed her lips on my shoulders, kissing it softly as I continued to shove my fingers inside of her. As her orgasm ripped through her she bit down hard on my shoulder, forcing me to bite down on bottom lip in order to contain a scream. Once her body recovered from the orgasm I slowly removed my fingers and licked them clean while keeping my eyes locked with her.

"Delicious" I moaned in her ear.

"Get off me" She pushed me and I stumbled back.

"What's wrong?"

"What the fuck Tamsin? I've got a girlfriend!" She yelled.

My eyes dropped to the floor and my heart stopped. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the door and stormed out towards the entrance of the bar.

"Tamsin?" I heard Trick's voice and turned towards him. He was standing behind the bar pouring drinks to the now present costumers.

"Yeah?" I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"How did it go?"

I just shook my head and asked him for a vodka. He handed me the bottle as soon as I sat down.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"Where's Bo?" Kenzi asked me. I hadn't even realised she sat next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and downed my drink, enjoying the burning feeling as it made its way down my throat.

"Never mind here she is" Kenzi's announced and my breath caught in my throat.

I turned my head and saw her standing behind Kenzi.

"Bo-"

"Stay away from me!"

I snapped as she began walking away from me. I stood up and followed her. When I was close enough I grabbed her wrist and spun her towards me "You're the one who confessed Bo! You're the one who allowed it…" I stopped when Lauren came into view "You know what? Screw you Dennis!" I went back to the bar, grabbed the bottle and walked. Ignoring the stares of the rest of the Fae.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - please let me know what you think :) thanks if you're still reading.**

Bo's POV

Lauren and I made our way towards the front door of the Club House, an awkward silence filled the air. We had left not long after Tamsin stormed out.

Both lost in our own thoughts I unlocked the door and we made our way inside. Lauren took a seat on the couch and I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Do you want a drink?" I asked Lauren.

"No" I nodded and made my way to the living room and sat down next to my girlfriend. I placed my water bottle on the table in front of me.

The awkward silence stretched on.

"What was Tamsin taking about back at the Dal?" Lauren broke the tension.

I stayed quite.

_'Fuck! Why do I always mess up my relationship! Tamsin…'_

Once my thoughts turned to the blonde I tuned the world out. I thought about the way her lips felt on mine, the way my burned when she touched me and I thought of the way I treated her at the Dal.

_'Why did I freak out like that? She most likely hates me now. I hate myself too!' _

Before I could drown myself in self hate Lauren's voice cut through my thoughts

"What did she mean by you let it happen?" She asked her voice dripping with jealousy.

"Forget about it" My throat dried up and I picked up the forgotten water bottle and took a sip after unscrewing the lid.

"NO! I won't forget about it!" I winced as her voice rose.

"Please" I begged.

"What happened Bo?" I knew I had to tell her the truth, I just didn't know how. I opened my mouth to answer when Kenzi burst into the room yelling "You stupid, stupid Succubus!"

"What happened?" Lauren asked her.

"Oh.. Hey Lauren" Kenzi dragged out, her eyes briefly looked at the Doctor before locking with mine "Bo I need to talk to you."

I looked at Lauren and shot her an apologetic look.

"It's okay Bo, I'll leave but you're going to have to tell me what happened." I nodded and watched her leave.

I stood up and walked to stand in front of my non related sister "Talk then"

She wasted no time "You stupid Succubus!"

I raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what I did and even know deep down I knew what she was talking about but my mouth still hung open at my best friends response.

"She cares about you know and you treated her like crap!"

I sighed "Tamsin?"

She nodded before continuing "After you left she came back and headed straight for the bar and got another bottle of vodka and a shot glass but the odd thing was that she was just staring into the shot glass, she didn't even notice when this creep put his hand on his shoulder."

"HE DID WHAT!?" I yelled, jealousy and anger flared up in me.

"Relax, Dyson took care of him. I went to sit next to her and she was _nice_ to_ me, _I asked her what was wrong and she spilled almost everything."

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you hurt her like that Bo?" She asked, disappointment coated her voice as well as her features.

Shaking my head I fell to the floor, clutching at my heart once again as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh Bobo" I felt Kenzi's arm around me "Talk to me"

"I don't know Kenzi, I don't know why I hurt her, I just panicked. Its not an excuse but I freaked out because I had just cheated on Lauren with someone I'm trying so hard to distance myself from emotionally."

"Why are you distancing yourself from Tamsin?"

"Because I love Lauren"

"I know but are you _in_ love with her? Do you have feelings for Tamsin?"

Kenzi's question took me off guard.

Was I still in love with Lauren? I didn't know but I definitely had feelings for Tamsin "What do I do Kenzi?" I pleaded.

"You need to figure out who you want and if the person your heart choose is Tamsin, you're going to have to figure out a way to earn her forgiveness."

The pain in my heart made itself know suddenly and I screamed. I gripped Kenzi's shoulder tightly with my left hand, my right hand still placed over my heart.

"Bo? Bo can you hear me? Shit" Kenzi's voice sounded so far away and the only thing I could think of was _'Tamsin'_

The pain was too much and I blacked out, whispering Tamsin's name before darkness overtook me. Once I finally came around I found myself in Lauren's bed with said Doctor sitting next to me.

"You're awake" Lauren whispered lovingly as she pressed her lips against mine softly.

I kissed her back and place my hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to my body.

Naked.

It hit me as soon as Lauren's body was on top of mine. I broke the kissed and looked at her "What happened to my clothes?" I smiled.

"You were unconscious for 4 hours and around an hour ago your body started burning up and nothing seemed to cool you down, so Kenzi suggested I strip you. Once I did your temperature started to go down almost immediately." She kissed my forehead and a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and brought her lips back to mine.

"I.. was… so… scared" Lauren said between kisses.

I moaned as I felt her hands running over my ribs then gasped when the palms of her hands made contact with my nipples, causing them to harden.

My hands moved from her neck to her hips and I held her as close as fae-ly possible.

Her lips travelled to my neck and she began sucking on my pulse point then her tongue came out to play. Her hands moved to the top of my thigh and she raked her fingernails from the top of my thighs to the top of my knees and before I could form a thought she pushed two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck!" I groaned, hips bucking off of the bed to her wrist thrust after thrust.

She curled her fingers inside of me and I moaned loudly. I felt her smile against my neck before she removed her face from the crook of my neck and crushed our lips together. I wound my hands in her blonde hair and sighed contently as she continued to plunge inside of me.

It wasn't long before a burning sensation formed at the pit of my stomach as my orgasm drew nearer. With one last thrust I came undone around my lover's finger and screamed her name.

"Fuck Tamsin!" I screamed as I came.

The thrusts came to a stop as soon as the name left my lips and I realised my mistake.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself under my breath before I covered my mouth with hands, effectively releasing the woman on top of me.

"TAMSIN!?" Lauren screamed at me.

"Shit! Lauren wait!" I tried to stop her when she abruptly got off the bed and started walking out.

"Are you going to give me some lame excuse as to why you screamed her name while in bed with me?" She asked me coldly.

I stayed quite as the guilt crashed on my conscience.

"What no answer? No sorry?" She chuckled humourlessly.

"Lauren, let me explain-"

"Explain what Bo!? Explain why you screamed _her_ name? Explain what happened at the Dal? Explain what exactly?" She cuts me off.

"I slept with her" I admitted guiltily.

"At the Dal?" Her voice full of disbelief, hurt and betrayal.

I nodded "I'm so-"

"Don't" She cuts me off.

"You fed earlier" She stated. I nodded, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"It wasn't a feed was it?" I shook my head and heard her sigh.

"Your clothes are on the chair" She pointed at a chair in the corner of the room before she left.

I got dressed and left.

_'Fuck!' _I thought before trying to find a way for Tamsin to forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- I'm so sorry this took so long. Let me know what you think... I'm not happy with this chapter. If you have any suggestion on how Bo could earn Tamsin's forgiveness and heart let me know :) Enjoy.**

Tamsin's POV

A couple of days had passed since I last spoke to Bo. Not that she hadn't tried to apologise to me or anything. I went out of my way to avoid her but she's one stubborn Succubus.

She even showed up at the station to try and talk to me.

She hurt me in the worst way possible. She attacked my heart. I'm not used to feeling anything other than hatred towards others but Bo changed that; she made me fall for her. My heart throbbed in my chest every time she wasn't near so. She had managed to get passed the walls around my heart, the ones that took me centuries to build. I let myself get close to her but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Officer Tamsin!" I spun around on my stool to face Kenzi.

I groaned "It's detective and what do you want short-stack?"

Since what happened between Bo and I me and Kenzi grew closer, I told her how I felt about Bo and she didn't make me feel weak for having feelings.

"What's wrong TamTam?" She joked, sitting next to me.

"Don't call me that and I'm fine" I dragged out the final word, knowing full well she wouldn't believe me.

"and I was born yesterday!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

I smirked and picked up the vodka bottle Trick had handed to me as soon as I sat down and poured some into an empty shot glass.

"So what's up short stuff?" I asked the human.

"Not much, had to get out of the house"

"Everything okay?" Concern welled up inside of me.

She shook her head "Bo's doing my head in. Her and Lauren broke up and she feels like shit due to what happened between you two"

I flinched at Bo's name but when my mind registered the last bit of her sentence I had to look away, I could feel tears well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away but one managed to escape. I angrily wiped it away.

"Wait! No! No, I meant she feels like shit for the way she treated you! She does care about you" She hurriedly explained.

I scoffed "Sure she does" I muttered sarcastically.

"You don't have to believe me-"

I raised my hand, successfully silencing her.

The pressure in my heart was lifting and it only meant one thing; Bo was near.

I turned my body to face the entrance just in time to see her walking through the door.

She walked in and looked straight at me; I had to look away.

_'What are you doing here?' _I thought with as much venom as I could muster.

_'Can I talk to you?' _She thought gently.

_'Leave me alone Bo! We've been through this already I want nothing to do with you!'_

She started heading towards me so after I apologised to Kenzi, who was now also staring in Bo's directing, I bolted to the bathroom.

Once inside I headed straight for the sink and splashed cold water on my face. The door behind me opened and I turned around coming face to face with the Succubus.

"Did you not hear me when I told you I don't want you anywhere near me?" I spat at her.

She didn't even acknowledge my tone of voice as she took a step closer to me.

"I'm sorry Tamsin. What can I do to make you believe me? I'll do anything" She begged.

I smirked, tilting my head to the side "Anything huh?"

She nodded and I shook my head "I believe you I just don't care anymore!"

"Don't say that" She grabbed my wrist when I made a move to leave.

I snatched my arm back "_Don't_ touch me!" I growled.

"You don't get to say sorry and expect everything to be fine! I have feelings too you know? You have my heart Bo, you're holding it in your hands and you're squeezing it. You hold it so tightly it's painful. I care about you and you crushed me." I felt defeated; never in my many lifetimes had I let my heart have an opinion but now with Bo it seemed like my heart had a brain of its own.

"I know I hurt you but I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I did what I did but I do care about you-"

"Save it! I know you and the Doc broke up, I don't want to be a rebound and I'm definitely not second choice!" I cut her off and moved to stand in front of the door preparing to leave.

I opened the door but hesitated to walk out. I looked back at the woman who owned my heart and whispered "If you cared about me you wouldn't have hurt me"

I made my way back to the bar and noticed Kenzi was still there watching Hale and Dyson play pool. I slowly made my way over to the small human.

"Hey Blondie" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and nodded in her direction, acknowledging her. I sat down, asked Trick for my usual and watched the entrance on the Dal as a distraction

"Tamsin? Tamsin!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and twisted so I was facing the asshole who dared touch me.

"What the hell Kenzi!"

"Finally I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What happened in there?" She questioned but before I could answer I became aware of someone standing behind Kenzi with fury in their eyes; Lauren.

"Hey Doc" I smirked at how pissed off she looked.

Lauren pushed Kenzi aside and moved closer to me. I was about to ask her what the fuck she thought she was doing when I felt her hand strike my cheek. Collective gasps were heard through the Dal as the shock of the event passed. I caught a movement in my peripheral vision and saw Bo standing near the bathroom's door looking at me with pain stricken eyes.

_'Tamsin'_


End file.
